Sasuke's Redemption
by LadyItashi
Summary: In the heat of battle, Sasuke means to kill Naruto in cold blood...But as red eyes meet red, a strange and mysterious power is loosed from Naruto, knocking Sasuke into the last place he'd ever want to be...a place where the truth hurts more than the lies. Rated M for Language
1. Chapter 1

_**Sasuke's Redemption**_

**Author's Note**_**: **__**I have been "aching" to read or do a story on a reunion between the Uchiha brothers. I know Misashi Kishimoto has one in store for us down the road with Sasuke and Naruto, but I just had to get one in with Itachi and Sasuke. Do hope you like it. :)**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1**

_**Flashback**_

"What is it about my brother that makes you care so much about him?" Itachi asked Naruto with great curiosity. The understanding of this lone fact always did elude the elder Uchiha.

"Because he's like a brother to me… And I'm a better brother than you ever were!"

The words stung Itachi. Naruto's words were sharp and cut deeper than any blade, yet Itachi smiled. He smiled knowing that Sasuke had indeed found a rare and true friend in Naruto. Itachi gave a wave of his hand as Naruto charged him. A big black raven hurled itself into Naruto's mouth, ceasing the blonde in his tracks. Naruto gagged and clasped at his throat as he choked on Itachi's illusion.

"I have given you some of my power," Itachi said solemnly as he lowered his hand. "I only pray the day never comes where you have to use it…."

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto rose slowly to his feet. He was half dazed from the blow Sasuke had delivered to the back of his head. He could feel the anger swelling… boiling deep inside of him. Deeply etched whisker lines, teeth and claws were beginning to show.

"Just who the hell are you?!!" Naruto screamed, his emotions getting the better of him. " I don't even know you anymore! We were once friends! How can you fight me on this level, Sasuke?!!! Do you really mean to kill me?!!!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto with the full intensity of his burning hatred. "You're such a child, Naruto," Sasuke spat venomously. "I always told you that you were too naïve for your own good."

"But you said we were best friends… brothers!"

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's idiocy and looked at him with cold, unfeeling eyes. "Naruto, I only have one brother, who is now dead by my hand. If I didn't spare Itachi, what makes you think that I'll spare you now?"

Naruto's mouth shut and his fists clenched tight into balls as the sudden reality of truth struck him in the gut. Sasuke really did mean to kill him.

"Now, you'll die for your childish ignorance… for believing there is a "bond" where none exists. You will pay with your life for getting in my way…. KATON GOUR YUUKA NO JUTSU!"

A ridiculously huge blazing dragon appeared and hurled a great wave of red and orange flaming dragon fire at Naruto. The blonde knew he couldn't dodge and instead hurled a powerful jutsu of his own.

"FUUTON RASEN SHURIKEN!"

But Naruto forgot that his wind element was weak against Sasuke's fire-based jutsus, so when the two powers met, Naruto's jutsu backfired and his wind-based jutsu only enlarged Sasuke's great dragon fire flame. The blazing flames descended down on Naruto like some great hell fire. Naruto screamed in pain. Sasuke pulled his sword and moved with lightning speed to take advantage of Naruto's blunder…. His cold black lifeless eyes met the swirling red eyes of his opponent….

And then suddenly, a bright and brilliant light of white flashed forth, blinding the Uchiha. Sasuke caught his eyes and fell backward stumbling as the intensity in light grew and surrounded him. Sasuke flashed his sharingan but all he could make out was a faint figure standing far off in the distance.

"Damn you, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, squinting, scrambling to get to his feet. "I will destroy…"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke froze in his tracks. His heart pounded loudly in his chest as his mental capacities began to process the familiar voice that had just called out to him. He stood silent and very still.

"Sasuke!"

The young Uchiha began to tremble as the recognition of his elder brother's voice came into full unmistakable clarity.

"Itachi?" Sasuke whispered. He squinted his eyes trying to peer through the brilliant bright light. He saw the faint figure begin to approach him. It looked like Itachi.

"Brother?"

"Sasuke," Itachi said, coming into plain view, "why are you here?"

Sasuke blinked at the blinding light that emitted from Itachi and their surroundings. Itachi accommodated the younger Uchiha and dimmed the light so that his brother could see.

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

Itachi looked at the frightened young man. "Where exactly do you think you are, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced around. No one else was in sight. There was no one. Just Itachi and he stood alone surrounded in the brightness of white light. Sasuke looked to Itachi.

"Am I dead?" Sasuke asked, his brows knitted together in fear and worry.

Itachi stared at Sasuke for a long time. He was silent and gave no answer.

"Am I?" Sasuke demanded.

Itachi continued to stare at him but he did answer him this time. "Sasuke, you died a long time ago," Itachi answered.

Sasuke grew angry. "What the hell is _**that **_supposed to mean?" he blurted in frustration. "Why the hell can't you ever give me a straight answer? What the hell is going on here? Where the fuck am I? _**I don't understand!!!**_"

Itachi raised a brow. "_**That**_ little brother is quite the understatement."

"Am I dead or not?!!" Sasuke demanded.

"Perhaps it would've been best had you died alongside the others long ago," Itachi continued. "I made a grave miscalculation concerning you. The fact that you're here confirms that I overestimated your strength and purity of heart…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!!" Sasuke fumed. "What the hell is this place? Where am I?!!!"

"Foolish little brother," Itachi said, "I truly do pity you."

"Answer me, damn it! What is this place?!!"

Itachi sighed sadly. "This, my brother, is the personal prison I planned for you and implanted into Naruto, should the need ever arise."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke growled.

"This is my genjutsu….the nightmare realm…"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide with fear. "No…."

"Yes, little brother. You're trapped in my advanced genjutsu, the Tsukiyomi, level 2. There is no breaking it. There is no escape."

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Naruto heard Sasuke scream as he fell to his knees clutching the eye that dripped red with blood from the advanced stage Tsukiyomi that Itachi had secretly implanted within him. He glanced over at Sasuke who was effectively immobilized with a look of sheer terror etched deep in his handsome features. Naruto came quick to his friend's side and stared into the fear-filled eyes of his comatose friend.

"Sasuke…no…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's Redemption---Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:_ Please be advised of the strong language content in this chapter. _**

* * *

Sasuke told himself to calm down. He had successfully overcome his brother's Tsukiyomi before. Despite his knowledge of genjutsu and the fact that he was aware of being trapped in one didn't seem to make a difference, however. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he concentrated and told himself it was just an illusion, Sasuke couldn't seem to break out of Itachi's prison.

"Why are you doing this to me!" he screamed in frustration.

Itachi sat by calmly, watching his little brother's futile attempts to escape his advanced genjutsu prison. He had told Sasuke it was no use; still Itachi had expected nothing less from his little brother. Why couldn't Sasuke have just acted in his normally stubborn, hard-headed ways when he told him to become an avenger? Where was his naturally rebellious nature then?

"You have done this to yourself, Sasuke. No one else is to blame," Itachi told him.

"You said you planned this for me! Why?!!"

"You are here because obviously, no one else, not even Naruto, could stop you. So I am here to do so; even if it means spending eternity as your jailer."

"What?!!"

"You have gone down a path that not even a true friend can turn you from," Itachi explained. "Naruto was my last hope for you. I implanted the advanced tsukiyomi into Naruto should ever he needed to stop you and couldn't on his own. If you are imprisoned here, in this cage that I set up for you, then it means that Naruto too has failed to redeem you."

"Lies!" Sasuke blurted. "They were all lies! Damn him! Uchiha Madara and his fucking lies! Damn you, Itachi! You and your damned deceptions! Damn you all to hell! I hate you!" Sasuke lunged for his brother but simply fell through the image that was Itachi. Itachi came and stood over his brother.

"Tell me, Sasuke, to which "lies" are you referring?"

Sasuke clenched both fists and teeth as he glared at the elder Uchiha. He felt stupid for believing Madara and letting his naivety get the best of him when he already knew that Itachi hated him. Madara had twisted his thinking into believing Itachi had really cared for Sasuke. Sasuke had fell for it and the sickening feeling of being "duped" once again washed over him like a wave of nausea.

"Uchiha Madara told me that you were ordered by the elders to kill our clan, that you died protecting Konoha--- that you died protecting me… Are you even dead, Itachi?!!" Sasuke spat.

"Hmm," Itachi mused, "still have a soft spot, do you, Sasuke?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled, his eyes flashing red with glaring hatred and the sharingan.

"Aww, I'm touched," Itachi said in sarcasm. "Is that why you're here with me now, Sasuke? So full of hatred and bitterness that you just couldn't let me go? Hmm? Well now, you have me for all eternity. Isn't this what you've truly desired, my dear little brother? Now you can live out the rest of your days here with me, in the Tsukiyomi."

"Fuck you! I _**hate **_you!!!"

"As well you should, Sasuke." Itachi said. "As well you should…."

_**Several months later…**_

Sasuke hated this place; even more so than the damp dark catacombs of Orochimaru's underground hideouts. Everywhere there was bright light shining upon him, to his annoyance. He couldn't sleep peacefully. He couldn't sit in dark corners and think his thoughts through. There was no privacy, for everywhere Sasuke went he felt "exposed." Sasuke discovered that over the years, he had become so accustomed to the darkness, that the brightness of light deeply irritated him. It was pure torture indeed for the dark and brooding Uchiha. Sasuke cursed his brother so much that eventually, Itachi had left him. And in this brilliant state of absolute nothingness, Sasuke had truly found himself all alone.

Some days, the emptiness was so maddening, that he found himself talking out loud just to hear a sound… even if it was just the sound of his own voice. Sasuke, as much as he loathed Kabuto and Orochimaru, now wished even for _their _disturbing presence. He thought even that was preferable to his lonely existence now. But to his dismay, Sasuke often found he longed for the companionship of his older brother. The very one who had planned and imprisoned him in this place was the one Sasuke often yearned to see. It sickened him, but saddened him at the same time. Itachi had once again abandoned him. And it troubled Sasuke that he was so bothered by it…still.

A long time had passed and Sasuke found himself sleeping too much. There was nothing else to do really. Still, he knew he had to rouse himself from his depressed state. He trained. He exercised. He practiced his taijutsu and ninjutsu skills because for some unknown reason, his genjutsu here didn't work. It was all dissolved in the brightness of light. One day, in desperation, the Uchiha found himself asking aloud for Itachi to come visit him. He did this several times. Itachi never came.

So many months had passed and Sasuke's will was beginning to weaken. He truly had begun to feel helpless and frustrated. Self-pity was not becoming of the younger Uchiha yet he couldn't help it. It infuriated him that despite all his power, despite all his talent and strength as a shinobi, he could not escape this prison. It deeply disturbed him too, that even after all this time, even after defeating him, Itachi still bested him in the end. It embittered him to no end that Itachi still was the stronger of the two and he deeply resented his brother. Such dark and evil thoughts consumed Sasuke so much that he found he could not sleep well. The anger and hatred he harbored for his brother was the very thing that consumed his thoughts and darkened his soul. It gave him no peace. He found no rest. Sasuke had become desperate to escape this place. It was all in his own mind, yet, he couldn't escape his own thoughts. Sasuke then realized he was desperate to escape himself. But how does one do that? He did everything he knew to do, but nothing worked. He tried and tried until he had depleted all of his options. There was nothing the young man had not attempted or thought of. Most of his time was spent planning, devising a possible way out… until, he realized that it was a plan that he had already exhausted. Sasuke had done all he knew to do. So, finally, the beaten young man had done the one thing he had not yet done in all his time here….

He cried.

* * *

Itachi's eyes gazed down upon the broken spirit that was his brother. For the first time since Sasuke had come into this jail cell of the mind, Itachi was moved by his brother's plight. Itachi came from his place and went down to see about his younger brother.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke lifted tear-filled angry eyes up to see Itachi looking down at him. Anger swelled inside of him, but he continued his tears in silence.

"Sasuke, is it so that you've grown weak in will?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke's anger seethed inside of him but he kept quiet; instead, expressing the hatred through his cold, glistened dark eyes. Itachi looked on and felt sad. He knew he shared some of the responsibility for Sasuke's current condition. Perhaps he had provoked his little brother too much? Perhaps, he should have devised a different path. It didn't matter. It was too late now just as it was too late then to go back and do things differently. Once the path had been set, Itachi had to trust Sasuke to make the right choices. He didn't. He knew he was partly to blame for Sasuke's descent, but he had his reasons. Itachi _**never **_did anything without purpose or reason. Still, he wished not to see his little brother like this.

"Sasuke," Itachi called. "May I ask you a question?"

Sasuke lay in defiant silence.

"Why did you choose to follow this path of hatred and revenge? Was it really because _**I**_ said to do so?"

"You killed our family!" Sasuke growled. "You killed our clan in cold blood then left me to avenge them! You planned this path for me! Just like you planned this prison!"

"Whenever were you so obedient to my every word, Sasuke?" Itachi marveled. "Just because I laid a path didn't mean you had to follow it. Did it ever cross your mind, Sasuke, that you had a choice?"

"You gave me no choice!" Sasuke snapped, rising up. "You made me an avenger!"

"I did no such thing, Sasuke," Itachi informed him. "_YOU _made the choices. I set the path that you should _**not **_have followed. I taunted you, yes, but I never believed that you would actually choose that way for yourself. I gave you too much credit and thought you'd see the truth behind the illusion. How could you miss what was so blatantly obvious?"

"I'm not a master in mind-fucks and deceptions like you are," Sasuke spat.

"Hmph." Itachi snorted. "No, Sasuke, you are something much worse."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at Itachi.

"You got played like some mindless puppet," Itachi said. "One pull of the string and you go this way. I set the path and you blindly follow…. Whenever did you become a pawn so easily manipulated, Sasuke?"

"Fuck you," Sasuke said.

"Seems you did that to yourself," Itachi replied with arms folded.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, turning the tables. "Why the hell am I here? Why haven't you killed me yet, Itachi? It's so _**blatantly obvious** _that you have the power to do so… Why do you play these games? Are you that much of a twisted fuck that you get a thrill out of my misery? Do you enjoy torturing me? Why don't you just kill me and be done with it!!!"

Itachi stared intently at his brother. "Is that what you truly desire Sasuke?"

"If that's my only way out of this hell hole then _YES!_" He didn't blink or hesitate with his words and Itachi knew he meant it.

Itachi sighed and shut his eyes and now deeply wished he had found some other way. He felt his heart breaking within him. Was there no way at all to save his little brother? Had he made so many mistakes with Sasuke that now there was no hope in redeeming him at all? Should he kill his brother and end his miserable existence? Itachi contemplated the choices.

Sasuke stood off and stared at Itachi in confusion. Did his eyes deceive him? Was this another one of Itachi's great performances? What was that look? Pity? Please! Sasuke flew into a rage.

"How dare you…" he ranted, "Don't you stand there and act as if you care! You don't give a damn about me! Drop the act! Weren't you the one who said you only **_played_ **the part of the caring big brother? Do you really expect me to believe that after all this you actually give a shit about me? Do you? How long are you going to play these games with me, Itachi?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Itachi offered genuinely. He too was tired of the games and false facades. "Had I at all foreseen that this would be the end result, I would have made different choices long ago. Not once did I ever believe that you'd choose a path of hate and vengeance… It never occurred to me that your jealousy would best you. I suppose… I put too much faith in my adoring kid brother…"

Sasuke was dumbstruck with disbelief. Was he for real?

"I suppose," Itachi added, a hurt tone in his voice, "I blindly trusted that the love of my kid brother would overcome any hatred he had for me."

Sasuke looked at Itachi as if he never knew him. Who was this person? Certainly not the Itachi _**he**_ knew.

"What's with all the sentiment all of a sudden?" Sasuke questioned. "Do you really expect me to fall for this bullshit?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke with sorrowful eyes as he drew a long white sword blazing in brilliant white flame. "I suppose nothing I say to you now could ever pierce that hardened heart of yours…"

Sasuke watched solemnly knowing there was no escape; he knew what was coming and readied himself. He summoned his strength and stood silent and brave, awaiting what was to come at his brother's hand…....

.

Itachi's sword descended upon him…. And immediately the light turned to darkness….

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ **Hmm... Would I be wrong to just end it there? (Just Kidding! Although it's probably what that "teme"deserves!) Wonder what's in store for Sasuke? Again, Itachi does nothing without a purpose behind it. Please bear with me... The next few chapters are going to take some time to set up. I'll update ASAP without rushing the story. If I can actually pull off what I've got in mind, I think this may turn out to be pretty cool. Hope you enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sasuke's Redemption--- Chapter 3**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**_** Anyway, here it is, the next 2 chapters in Itachi's process to redeem his younger brother. I know it's short, still, I hope it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy and thanks for the positive reviews, it's been a great encouragement. :)**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sasuke had fallen to his knees, gasping at the searing pain that surged through his chest. He shivered uncontrollably and his consciousness seemed to fade from light to dark. His broken breaths were shallow and he shook as if going into shock. He didn't know what was happening to him…. What had Itachi done to him?

"Get up, Itachi!" an authoritative voice commanded sharply.

Sasuke's head snapped quick in the direction of that familiar voice.

Fugaku Uchiha, stood towering over him with arms folded, casting a stern disapproving look down at the boy.

"F-Father?!" Sasuke croaked.

"You're still too weak," Fugaku said in that intimidating tone that Sasuke remembered so well. "Why are you weak?"

Sasuke only stared at him in stupefied confusion.

"You're a disappointment, Itachi," his father said. "You're to become head of the clan someday and _**this **_is the best you can do? You _**will**_ do better."

A sudden sharp pain gripped Sasuke and he clenched his eyes and teeth tight. He doubled over and spewed up dark blood while clutching the bloody wound in his chest. He was clearly hurt.

Fugaku gave the young man a severe and disgusted expression. "Get to your feet and be a man!" he ordered. "You're a disgrace! You're not fit to wear the Uchiha crest upon your back, much less lead the clan. I swear, Itachi, I'll die before I let you embarrass me or bring dishonor to the Uchiha name. You _**will **_become a shinobi the clan can be proud of. You _**will **_succeed…. Or die in the process. I leave the choice to you."

Fugaku left his wounded child bleeding, in the middle of the training room floor. Sasuke watched, through Itachi's eyes, as their father walked away. As Fugaku reached the door to exit, he turned to his son…

"I'll send in your mother to coddle and tend to you," he said in a firm and austere manner. And then he left him.

Sasuke stared after him, gazing out of the door. The sharp pains claimed him once again and he collapsed to the floor. Darkness swept over him as he faded into unconsciousness.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Author's Note: **_**Bet you didn't see **__**that**__** one coming! Lol! :) Well, Itachi certainly has a plan by putting Sasuke in his shoes. Wonder if it'll work? Think Sasuke will make the same choices as Itachi did? Think he'll be redeemed or harbor more hatred? I'd love to hear your opinions!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke's Redemption--Chapter 4**

* * *

**Author's Note**: _**The next few chapters are going to show Sasuke experiencing life through Itachi's eyes. I hope it's not too confusing. Once again, I ask that you please bear with me as I try to pull it all together in a way that's interesting and entertaining. Thanks again for the support and understanding! ~~~LadyItashi**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sasuke soon realized that his father meant to develop a certain "lethality" and vicious persona in his eldest son. From their countless training sessions, Sasuke deduced that his father found his firstborn to be too "passive" or "soft" to be heir to the clan's leadership. In Fugaku's eyes, Itachi lacked the "killer-instinct" necessary to advance the Uchiha name into its previous renown glory and honor. As successor to lead the elite clan of Uchiha, Itachi simply lacked interest in his own development and the clan's affairs. His disinterest and nonchalant attitude for the future of "_UCHIHA_" vexed Fugaku to no end. The head of Uchiha was determined to make his son into an illustrious leader the clan could be proud of.

"Now then, Itachi, prepare yourself!"

Fugaku came at his son with a flurry of fists and taijutsu moves. Sasuke was efficient to counter his father's moves, but when it came to his ninjutsu….

"Fire-style, flame-funnel jutsu," his father summoned, and large conical-shaped flames of fire came swirling fast at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke couldn't use any of his lightning style ninjutsu; Itachi's was not a lightning based chakra. Itachi inherited the Uchiha's fire-style techniques and was a naturally inclined genjutsu user. However, Sasuke found that he still was unable to conjure his genjutsu skills, much to his annoyance. He was unfamiliar and inexperienced in his brother's body. He knew it was less than impressive, but he would have to fight fire with fire….

"Fire-style, Grand fireball jutsu!" the boy commanded. Fugaku's flames were swallowed up by his son's advanced fire-style jutsu. Fugaku stood unmoved with his usual scowled expression. He gave his honest opinion of his son's performance.

"Hmph. " Fugaku said. "You're still ineffective. To lead this elite clan you must be worthy of that symbol you wear upon your back. Yours was only an _adequate_ counter. Your counters and defenses should not only negate your opponent's attacks but obliterate him as well. If you cannot disarm and disable the enemy, you have failed. You're still too weak."

Sasuke couldn't help but throw his father a sour glance and Fugaku noticed.

"Ah, so there is a Uchiha fire that burns within you after all," Fugaku stated. "You'll do well to cultivate it, even if it is in hatred." Then the man left him.

Sasuke let out a cry of anguished frustration and hurled his weapons to the floor in an enraged gesture. There was no pleasing the head of Uchiha. Nothing less than perfection would satisfy Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke got that. But he was ill-equipped to perform to his father's superior standards. He had no ninjutsu other than the fire-style. His genjutsu was mysteriously absent. He had to do better… Somehow.

The brooding Uchiha sulked silently to his room… Itachi's room. He slammed the door shut. He had had it with Itachi's illusions. He had had it with Uchiha Fugaku and his taxing demands. Though Sasuke knew he could meet and even exceed his father's high expectations, he simply did not have the required skills at his disposal. He was privately fuming in his frustrations when he noticed a small set of innocent onyx eyes peeking at him through a crack in the doorway. Sasuke.

When the raven-haired child noticed his big brother's gaze upon him, he shyly opened the door and entered the room.

"Uh, Itachi-Nissan?" the child said.

Sasuke expelled a long and drawn out breath. "What is it?" he said, clearly in an irritable mood.

"Uh, you said you'd teach me a new taijutsu technique today," the boy reminded him.

Sasuke gave the child a look. It _really _was not a good time for him. He hadn't the patience to deal with his younger self, despite his understanding of the child's desperate need for attention and validation. Sasuke never realized how he himself could be so annoying. As a child, he was self-centered, self-absorbed and much too needy for the attention of others. Sasuke just couldn't do it. He wasn't at all in the mood to cater to a child's wishes, even it that child was his former self.

"Not now, Sasuke," he told the child apologetically, "Maybe another time."

"You always say that," the child complained. "You always make promises and then you never keep them. Why can't we train now? You're not doing anything…"

"I said later, Sasuke!" the irritated ninja spoke sharply to his younger version.

The child was undaunted by his brother's outburst and persisted to question the elder Uchiha. "You always act as if I annoy you. Why do you always treat me like I'm a pest?"

"_**BECAUSE YOU ARE**_!" Sasuke roared, losing his contained and cool composure. "Now, _**GET**__**OUT**_!!!"

Young Sasuke shirked back in fear, then tucking his tail between his legs, he ran from the room. Sasuke had deeply hurt the child's fragile feelings. He was beginning to feel on edge…..

"Wow, if I had treated you like that I guess I'd hate me too," Itachi told him, appearing into view.

"_**GO TO HELL**_!" Sasuke told him, turning away.

"You really didn't have to be so mean," Itachi scolded. "After all, he _**is **_your brother."

"How long are you going to keep me in this damned illusion?" Sasuke barked. "If you're trying to make a point, you've made it! Now release me!

"There's still much more for you to see, Sasuke," Itachi said. "You haven't _fully _gotten the point just yet."

"Well then, at least let me use my ninjutsu," Sasuke bargained. "And what's with the genjutsu? It's totally non-existent."

"That's because in this level of genjutsu, the illusion isn't an illusion--- It's real."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said.

"In the Tsukiyomi, time and space, and all physical matter are all mine to control, Itachi explained. "But the advanced Tsukiyomi is special… It is a realm of reality that is based on the user's own memories… _**my memories**_. Where basic genjutsu is based on false visions and manipulation of the victim's mind and senses, this illusion, is not an illusion at all. It is based in the mind and memories of the one who executes it. Everything that is happening, all your experiences in _this_ time and space are real. This level of genjutsu is simply a mastery of time and space and is immune to illusion. These are real events that have happened… or in your case, are happening now."

"But why can't I use genjutsu? If this is reality, I should still be able to use genjutsu," Sasuke argued. "Shouldn't I?"

"No," Itachi told him. "My consciousness in this realm is aware of the truth; and truth is light. All lies and deceptions are dissolved in the light, just as all darkness is absorbed by light. My consciousness is aware of your presence here. I know all. I see all. I am aware of the lies, Sasuke. Your consciousness exists as a part of my consciousness. We are connected. Any "illusion" or deception that you try to perform will simply be dissolved because I'm aware of it."

Sasuke was quiet.

"That is why you cannot break it. That is why there is no escape. Here, in this time and space, I'm aware of your every move. Your genjutsu doesn't work simply because it cannot exist."

"Then I am at an extreme disadvantage," Sasuke said. "How am I supposed to be _you_ without your genjutsu? I cannot use my own skills and ninjutsu because you do not use the lightning style. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Itachi smiled. "You're creative, Sasuke," Itachi said. "I'm sure you'll come up with… _**something**_."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Author's Note:**_**My apologies if anyone has had problems with the latest chapter posts. I'll post them again just to make sure they're set up right. Thanks for the feedback! Until next time…. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

****

Sasuke's Redemption-- Chapter 5

* * *

**Author's Note: **_**Well, um, you see, I was at my keyboard typing and I suddenly caught this bad case of writer's block and I couldn't write for weeks… lol! :)**__** (Don't buy it? I didn't think so…) Anyhoo, just for the record, folks, I wanted to say that I absolutely "adore" Sasuke. (My fan-fics so far have been centered on HIM!) I do understand his character and sympathize. It's just that lately in the manga, Sasuke's got me seriously "peeved". He's still making bad choices, but I still love him… That's why I want him redeemed! Don't we all?!! Hope you enjoy the latest installment. **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sasuke did find "something"… or rather _**someone**_….

The son of White Fang was a ninja famed in the Leaf Village among the clever and creative sort. Though not a bloodline Uchiha, the silver-haired shinobi had too been gifted with the clan's kekkei gengai: _the Sharingan_. He had obtained the technique when his dying comrade, a member of the Uchiha Clan, insisted that his teammate inherit his left eye as a gift. Since then, the ninja adopted the sharingan as his own and effectively utilized its unique skills, once exclusive only to the elite Uchiha.

Sasuke smiled.

Not only did the famed masked ninja possess the sharingan, he too possessed a chakra similar to Sasuke's. In fact, all of Sasuke's missing ninjutsu, his chidori and lightning based techniques were all birthed from the "lightning blade" which belonged to Sasuke's former sensei---the "_Copy Ninja_" himself-- Hatake Kakashi.

Sasuke was desperate to get his ninjutsu back. If he could just catch one glimpse of Kakashi's lightning blade with his sharingan, he'd be back in business. But this was easier said than done. Kakashi didn't just go around the village flashing off his renown jutsu for show. Sasuke would have to get close to Kakashi; he'd have to go on high ranked missions with the talented Jonin just to even get a chance to see the famed lightning blade. It was all the spark needed to ignite the young Uchiha into action.

Sasuke was impassioned with a blazing fire in his heart. He _**would **_get his ninjutsu back. He knew he'd have to bust his ass day and night to advance to Kakashi's level, but it would all be worth it… He would get back the lightning style.

Sasuke began to train harder with more focus and determination than he ever had. His strength began to flourish. His skills grew sharper and more accurate with every training session. In the fire-style of the Uchiha clan, there was no jutsu Sasuke hadn't mastered under the guise of "Itachi". So proficient was he that he began to develop his own fire-based jutsus. His father took note of the fast progression in the boy. Fugaku's heart began to grow proud, but he dare not show it. "Itachi" still had a long way to go, and a lot more to prove before Fugaku presented his son to the clan elders. They had their doubts about the Uchiha heir and already had eyes set on another to lead the clan. Fugaku wouldn't allow it. He would prepare his son to meet the clan's standards. Itachi's rival would _**not **_succeed him…not if Fugaku had anything to do with it.

Sasuke's desire and determined ambition began to turn the heads of his teachers and the rest of the Uchiha clan. So focused and relentless was he in his training that the people began to deem him a "prodigy." Every move, every skill, everything he performed was _perfect. _Sasuke could care less about any of it. He simply would not give up until he rose in the ranks as a ninja. He had to get close to Kakashi Sensei… he had to get close to the only other Lightning Style User in the village… He just _**had **_to…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sasuke had finally reached the rank of Jonin and was now a candidate for Anbu. He had made his clan proud, but he still was unsatisfied. He couldn't understand the Hokage's reservations to admit him into Anbu. Kakashi led an Anbu squad that Sasuke was determined to be a part of. There was no way he'd come this far to be denied now. He argued on his own behalf before the Hokage and the Elders when his application was put on hold for further evaluation. The Hokage really wasn't against allowing the boy into the ranks of Anbu; rather, he thought "Itachi" to be a bit young for Konoha's military missions. The Third Hokage's concern was whether the boy could endure the mental and emotional stresses of Anbu. Though Itachi seemed mature beyond his years, the Hokage pondered the ethics of allowing a "child" to witness the brutalities and horrors that ninja experience at the Anbu rank. "Itachi" had the skills and mission experience, no doubt, but the Third Hokage wrestled with stripping the boy of his youth and innocence. Once "Itachi" became an Anbu Officer, he'd gain life experiences that "_**life**_" had yet to equip the child for. The Hokage had the young Uchiha's best interests at heart and wondered if early exposure to life's dark side would traumatize the young boy.

The elders of Konoha were adamantly against the young Uchiha's promotion. They told the Uchiha prodigy that he was too young and inexperienced but that was untrue. "Itachi" had solidly performed each of his missions to superb standard. There was no real basis to deny him. The Elders were full of BS and the young Uchiha respectfully told them so. He turned his back and walked out on them, leaving them with an unpalatable impression of him. They were already suspicious and wary of the Uchiha Clan's sole authority of the Konoha policing force. They thought an ambitious and talented Uchiha prodigy in the ranks of Anbu would shift too much of the village's commanding power to Uchiha. "Itachi" definitely had the skills and mental acuteness to become a strong leader, but his motivations were still unclear. He posed too much of a threat to Konoha's future balance of power. They simply would not have it. Danzou, Leader of the Anbu Black Ops Unit and founder of the underground "R.O.O.T." organization, was _**especially**_ opinionated about "Itachi's" entrance into Anbu. The Hokage had never seen the man so ardently impassioned and vocal, not even in his antagonistic speeches against the Third's political policies for Konoha. The Hokage knew well Danzou and the Elders' underlying motives. He fully understood the rationale about the entirety of Konoha's security shifting into the hands of a lone powerful clan. But, the Hokage also knew, that their concerns were based solely on fear and insecurity. The Third was aware of Danzou's desire for absolute power and control in the village; to potentially share Konoha's highest military power with the elite Uchiha threatened the older man's position and authority.

As for the other elders, they too were prejudiced against the Uchiha Clan. They thought the clan was already too powerful and needed "limits." The Hokage didn't like these injustices. He had been witness too many times to the countless _creative_ ways in which the Konoha Elders discriminated against the talented and prominent Uchiha.

This time, however, the Elders simply did not have the valid arguments to hinder and delay the gifted Uchiha. "Itachi" was not only an outstanding ninja, he was a _**prodigy**_. He had shown his proficiency as a skilled Jonin on several S-Rank missions. He had many times proven his mental capacities to endure difficult missions, as well as the physical capabilities to perform his duties to satisfaction. The Hokage made his decision.

"You asked to see me, Sir?" the handsome young Uchiha greeted, standing before his superior.

"Yes, Itachi," the Third Hokage said, puffing on his pipe. "Come in. I have made my decision."

The boy waited with expectancy in his eyes.

"Before I inform you of my final decision, Itachi, I would like to know why is it you're so determined to join the Anbu ranks?" the Hokage inquired of him. "You're so young and yet so driven and ambitious. What is it exactly that you're after, son?"

Sasuke peered at the Hokage through Itachi's eyes. Did they ask all potential candidates this question? Sasuke was aware of the village prejudices against Uchiha. His father vented often enough on the subject. But the villagers' suspicions were totally unfounded. He, like his clan, had done nothing but serve Konoha well and exceed the expectations of his superiors. Sasuke had no desire to exert power and control in the Leaf Village. All the Uchiha wanted was his damn Lightning Jutsu…

"I only wish to test the limits of my capacity," Sasuke found himself saying creepily. He paused to reflect, then continued. "I cannot know my personal limitations if there are outside influences set to hinder me. I cannot grow and set my sights to the horizon when you and the elders continually clip the wings of Uchiha. Have I not excelled in all I've done? Why shouldn't I spread my wings and set my sights to the ranks of Anbu? How can I ever know my fullest potential when I'm not even allowed the chance to challenge myself? I am not afraid of what I can become…._YOU_ are.

The Third Hokage settled back into his chair and puffed on his pipe as he gazed discerningly at the young man before him. There was a fierce determination in the Uchiha's onyx eyes. The Hokage looked upon the appearance of the child before him, but it was evident now, if it had not been before, that Uchiha Itachi was a man. He didn't look it, but then everything about this "_boy" _gave new meaning to the phrase "_looks can be deceiving."_

"Itachi," the Hokage began, " I have no ill feelings for you or your clan. It is not my desire to see Uchiha hindered. There are those in the village that fear your clan--- fears based solely on insecurities and pre-conceived notions that the elite Uchiha clan may become a threat to the village should they ever obtain too much political or military power. The Uchiha Clan has policed and served the Leaf village well for many decades. Not once in all my years have I known the Uchiha to display disloyalty or dishonor in Konoha. You, Itachi, are a remarkable ninja and a shining testament to the talent and integrity of your clan. I see no reason to disallow your promotion into the rank of Anbu. Congratulations, Itachi. You'll make a splendid Anbu Officer. I have the utmost confidence that your service and performance in Anbu will begin to deflect the prejudices against your people. Make them proud." The Hokage stood and extended his hand.

The young prodigy gave a slight hint of a smile as he took the old man's hand and gripped it.

"Thank you, Sir."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ I just wanted to take the opportunity here to say that due to the coarse and explicit language in Chapter 2 and possibly future chapters, I am changing the story's rating to "M"--- (I think that may be why they keep sending me a copy of the guidelines to re-read and re-submit??? Maybe? _:)???_) Oh yeah, and the Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto and all its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. _**


End file.
